Secrets of the Elevator Shaft
Secrets of the Elevator Shaft is the 43rd episode of BTSF. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin were dressed in suits and going towards a building. (Ben): LOL DID YOU GUYS NOTICE THIS EPISODE NUMBER IS THE MEANING OF LIFE AND THE UNIVERSE AND EV-Well, I don't totally remember it but it was something like that. (Gwen): Huh. (Ben): WHERE ARE WE GOING (Gwen): A huge meeting organized by Grandpa for Plumbers. (Ben): Coolio. What are we going to do? (Gwen): Uhhhh... (Kevin): Basically, nothing but talking to people and after an hour Max makes an announcement. (Ben): Did you bring your iPhone? (Kevin): Nope. Find some other way to amuse yourself. IN DA BUILDING, HALF AN HOUR LATER (Ben): KEVIN I'M BORED (Kevin): Leave me alone. Go amuse yourself somehow. You have an Ultimatrix, you know. (Ben): WAIT A SECOND (transform) FASTTRACK Fasttrack ran to the elevator, and went down. He dashed back home, and brought a toy car. (Fasttrack): YAYZ I GOT MY TOY CAR Fasttrack ran back to th eplace, and went into the elevator. He reverted to human. (Ben): Now, I'll never be bored! The elevator door opened, and Ben came out of it. Gwen came. (Gwen): Where were you? (Ben): Oh I went Fasttrack and dashed back home to bring a toy car. (Gwen): What toy car? (Ben): This toy (looks at hand) WHERE IS MAH CAR Ben turned back, and saw the car near the elevator. He went to take it, but then the elevator opened, and someone kicked it......and it fell into the elevator shaft. (Ben): HOLYCRUD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Kevin): What happened? (Ben): My toycar fell into the elevator shaft. (Kevin): Soooooo? (Ben): I MUST SAVE IT (transform) GREYMATTER Greymatter ran towards the elevator. When it opened, Greymatter jumped into the shaft. (Greymatter): I MUST SAVE THE CAARRRRR Greymatter started falling into the infinite space of the elevator shaft. Then he fell. He fell into a small metal place. (Greymatter): WHERE AM I Greymatter was starting to be sucked into a small hole. (Greymatter): NUUUUUUUUU He was sucked in, and found himself in a huge metal place. There was tiny magnet robots everywhere. (MagnetRobot): ROBOTROBOTBEEPBEEPBOOP (Greymatter): Now where is mah car. (Magnetbot): More peices. The magnetbot magnetized Greymatter. (Greymatter): FAIL I HAVE NO METAL (gets stuck to the magnetbot) OHHHHHHPOOOOOOO DANG YOU ULTIMATRIX SYMBOOOOOL The magnetbot took GM, and started moving him towards a huge pile of coins. He dropped him in. (Magnetbot): We have found more random elevator shaft crap, master. It ran away. (Greymatter): Holy crap, this is alot of money. I hate having no pockets. I'll revert to human. (attempts revertation) WHAT? (Ultimatrix): This place is too tiny for a human. Until you enter a bigger place, the Ultimatrix will prevent transformation into any big aliens. (GM): I hate you. (Ultimatrix): I love you too, Ben. (GM): Does Justin Beiber suck? (Ultimatrix): Yes he does. (GM): THIS IS BETTER THAN CLEVERBOT (Ultimatrix): I know right? (GM): Well, let's just go on to the interesting part of this episodes. BATTLES AND RANDOMNESS. (Ultimatrix): Are you saying I'm not interesting? (GM): SHUT THE FUDGE UP GM took some cents and stuck them in his shirt. He started running after the magnetbot. (Magnetbot): ROGUE MONEY ON THE LOOSE WEEYOOWEEYOO Fifteen robot dudes came around GM. (Greymatter): KUNG FU GALVAN TIME! Greymatter jumped in slow-mo, and kicked one in the face. Five minutes latur Greymatter was magnetised to a robot, and all the money was thrown out of him. He was being lead to somewhere. (Greymatter): Greymatter can't learn karate. (Magnetrobot): Don't you mean kung fu? (Greymatter): SHUTUP The robots lead him to a teleporter pad. (Magnetbot): TOTHELEADAR (Greymatter): (transform) NANOMECH! YAY I'M TALKING LIKE ELMO Nanomech fiahed lasers at the robots and they exploded. (Nanomech): LOLYUSSSS A robot magnetized Nanomech to his magnet thingy. (Nanomech): U FAIL Nanomech shrinked really tiny. (Magnetbot): You're still magnetized, moron. Nanomech was thrown on a teleporter, that teleported him to a HUMUNGOUS metal place. (Nanomech): Well Ultimatrix, TURN ME BACKKKKKKKK (Ultimatrix): You know, this only looks big because you shrunk. Nanomech became normal sized. (Nanomech): It's still huge. (Ultimatrix): Neh I want to be a jerk. (Nanomech): FUUUUUUU Huge steps were heard. (Unknownguy): DID YOU GIVE ME MORE METAL? (Magnetbots): YES MASTER. (Nanomech): Gulp. The unknown guy revealed himself, and he was.... A BABY TRUMPIBULOR (Nanomech): ELEPHANTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSS (Baby Trumpibulor): Shut up little bug thingy. (Nanomech): Who are you? (Baby Trumpibulor): I AM OBMUD! (Nanomech): Uhuh. (Obmud): Well, what are you doing in the elevator shaft? (Nanomech): Well.... my toy car fell in here. It's a red race car, and it's about my size. (Obmud): Hm. (shows Ben's toy car) Is that it? (Nanomech): YEAH (Obmud): Hm. (Nanomech): GIMME THAT (Obmud): Or? (Nanomech): I'LL FIRE MY LASER Nanomech fired lasers. (Obmud): That tickles. (Nanomech): MRFRFRFR (Obmud): MAGNEBOTS, LOCK HIM UP. The Magnebots came and locked Nanomech up in a tiny cage. (Nanomech): I CAN SHRINK Nanomech shrunk, but when he tried passing through the bars, he was electrocuted. (Nanomech): ASJKHGSAHJDGSKDLGHKJASDHGJKSDHAGJLKHSD (Obmud): That won't help you. Obmud went from the tiny cage, and to a ton of metal he had. (Obmud): YES! FINALLY I HAVE ENOUGH METAL! (Nanomech): KLJGASHKJGDJKLGHDSALKJHADS (Obmud): Stop spamming. (Nanomech): ILKASMLKHAGKJHASGDMKJALKJHEHJKDGAVLECTROCUTKJAHLKFJHEDMOKASBKJFGHSRON (Obmud): Good point. Obmud took all the metal using his trunk, and put it into a pipe, connected to a huge machine. (Obmud): MY PLAN IS WORKING (Nanomech): What plan? (Obmud): Have you eveer heard of Dumbo? (Nanomech): That flying elephant? (Obmud): Well, I recently bought some tech that lets me build a machine that can make me fly like him! AND IT'S BUILDING IT NOW! (Nanomech): Couldn't you just have bought a mchine that makes you fly like him instead of a machine that makes one? (Obmud): Uhhhhhhh. SHUT UP. Anyway, I needed a lot of metal. So I took everything that people drop in the elevator shaft, using my magnetbots that are everywhere in every elevator shaft! MWAHAHAHAHA! (Nanomech): So.... you're just trying to make yourself fly? (Obmud): Yeah, I'm not evil. (Nanomech): Just very desperate, huh. (Obmud): Yup. (Nanomech): So, can I have my toy car back? (Obmud): Neh. It's awesome. (Nanomech): NUUUUUU (Obmud): WEEEEEE Obmud started playing with it. (Obmud): The machine will be made in an half-hour, so I've got time. Obmud played. (Nanomech): I HATE THAT ELEPHANT. (attempts transformation) FOURARMS! Neh, isn't working. (attempts transformation) CANNONBO- Nope. (attempts transformation) GODANGIT (attempts transformation) OHFORHEAVENS SAKE Fifteen minutes latur. (Nanomech): I hate u ultimatrix. (transforms into Fart) GODANGIT JUST FR- Ohcoolio. Fart slid through the cage. (Fart): That was easy. (Obmud): Someone farted. (Magnebot): It's not me sir. (Obmud): Maybe it was me. (Fart): ... Fart flew around, and went quietly near Obmud. (Obmud): DANGITSOMEONEFARTED! Cage Guy, did you fart? (Magnebot): Cage Guy isn't there. (Obmud): WHAT? Obmud went and saw the cage. Fart tried to hold the toy car. (Fart): DAMN YOU STATES OF MATTERRRRR Obmud turned around, and saw Fart. (Obmud): AHHHHHHH A LIVING FART (Fart): (farts on Obmud) YUP Obmud breathed in the fart, and blasted it back. (Fart): Dude. I'm a fart. Obmud blew air in, and blew it out, and he flew into the machiney thingy. (Fart): NUU (Obmud): MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 13 minutes latur, a machine came out. It had propellors, and Obmud connects it to his ears. He started flying. (Obmud): YAYYYYYYYY! ROBOTS OPEN THE ROOF The roof was opened,, and Obmud flew out. (Obmud): WOOHOO Then, a part of the machine slid out. IT WAS FART! (Obmud): HEY! Fart entered Obmud's trunk. (Obmud): I CAN'T BREATHEE Obmud breathed him out, and Fart was sucked into the propellors. (Obmud): EH. Obmud kept flying, BUT SUDDENLY, HIS MACHINE EXPLODED IN A FIREY BALL! Obmud crashed down. (Obmud): NUUUUUUUUU! I should have known the fart would have exploded because of the machine's electricty and sparks! Now we see a couple of people watching the episode. (Veiwer): SO BEN IS DEAD? (Veiwer2): NUUUUUU BUT WAIT (Veiwer 3): WHAT? Now we see the episode again. FART ESCAPES THE MACHINE BEFORE IT EXPLODES! (Veiwers): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY (Fart): HAHA, I JUST RELEASED A FART YOU IDIOT, HAHA, YOU EXPLODED! (Obmud): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Fart): INTO HIS BASE! Fart entered Obmmuds base, and took his car. (Fart): (reverts) FINALLY! MAH CAR He played with his car. (Obmud): (coughcough) You're trapped in the middle on India now. (Ben): WELL STILL HAVE MY TOY CAR In the Plumbers meeting... (Kevin): Where is Ben? (Gwen): I dunno. (Kevin): Well, I don't really care. (Gwen): Me neither. It's not like he's on the other side of the Earth. THE END TO BE WRITTEN Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Greymatter *Nanomech *Fart Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max (mentioned) Villains *Magnetbots *Obmud Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Episodes